Vehicle manufacturers assemble automotive vehicles with a common platform, such as a common body structure, to obtain cost benefits. Vehicles of the common platform may have varied characteristics, such as different powertrains or propulsion systems. In one example, a common body structure may be used for a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a vehicle with an internal combustion engine only. The common body structure may include structural reinforcement characteristics which are not needed for each of the vehicles. For example, the hybrid vehicle may need additional structural support components due to inclusion of a high voltage traction battery. Including these structural support components with the body structure for the vehicle with the internal combustion engine may result in additional and unnecessary weight.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.